The Door of End
by Akatsuki Lover 12
Summary: It was three years since the war started. Casey had changed because of Orochimaru. What are the Akatsuki going to do now that one of their own was in Orochimaru's clutches? Fuck shit up.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I hope you're all excited for the second to last story to the Door Saga. I realize that the ending of my last story was rushed. So I'm sorry about that. I promise however this story will be much longer than all my other stories. As I hope you will all read and review. Also warning this might get into a higher rating. Not M-rated, but I would take caution when reading this.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

*Three Years Later*

Casey's POV

I dodged another kick to the face and punched Orochimaru in the gut. He flipped backwards and began weaving hand signs for a fire style. I stepped back and attacked with my water style. The water outweighed his fire and he stepped back. I quickly took the opportunity to kick him in the gut. I uppercut his face and he fell backwards. I landed on my feet and sighed looking up.

"Was that good Lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru stood up and smiled at me.

"Just perfect my dear. Although we need to be more careful now. Would you like a reward?"

I twisted my head to the side and looked at Orochimaru. I nodded and Orochimaru told me to come to him. I walked over to Orochimaru and he lifted my chin. His lips crashed to mine. I was surprised, but smiled and opened my mouth when he licked my bottom lip for entrance. We battled for dominance and he quickly won the round. My lungs burned for the need to breath and I whimpered. Orochimaru pulled away and looked at my flushed face smiling. (Why was that the hardest thing I've ever written?)

"Well how'd you like your reward?"

My cheeks blushed again and I nodded again. Orochimaru frowned expectly a verbal answer.

"I enjoyed it very much Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru grinned down at me and picked me up.

"That's not all of it. I have another surprise for you."

My head cocked to the side and he walked down towards the dungeons. We passed through a lot of hallways. Some of the cells had either experiments or prisioners of the war. I thought back to the beggining of the war.

_My legs ran away from the Akatsuki and I looked up to find Orochimaru. Happy I reached up and kissed him and looked back at the shocked faces. Madara yelled at Orochimaru and demanded to know what he wanted with me. Orochimaru just laughed at Madara and pulled me to him. We disappeared and appeared in front of Konoha. Orochimaru broke in and talked to Tsunade. Orochimaru explained that he was going to destroy Konoha, but Tsunade stopped him. Orohcimaru then laughed and said fine. Orochimaru had declared war on Konoha and Suna. _

"We're here."

My eyes traveled up to see a pale albino figure with a Jashin necklace on.

Hidan_ my Jashin I've missed you._

"What's he doing here?"

_**What that's not what I wanted to** **say!**_

"I thought a blast from the past. You can do what you want to him."

Lord Orochimaru left me alone with Hidan.

"C...Casey? **Oh my Jashin Casey! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!**"

My face turned into one of blank expression and I picked up a kunai.

"Great just cut me out and we can go."

I smiled and went towards Hidan. He smiled at me and I cut. Hidan yelped in pain as I cut right above his heart.

"Casey?"

I smiled manically and began slicing him open. His blood sprayed my face and I watched as his eyes grew and his face contorted in hurt and sadness.

**_Stop it please! Stop_ _it!_**

I stopped cutting Hidan and looked at him.

"What did Orochimaru do to you?"

"He did nothing, but give me my memories back."

My face looked at him with no expression. He smiled and looked behind me.

"Good you're here."

Pairs of arms grabbed me and I tried screaming.

"Casey stop it please."

**"Let go!"**

Madara appeared in front of me and used his Sharigan to put me to sleep.

* * *

Madara's POV

"Madara are you alright?"

I looked up at Nagato and nodded.

"We have Casey back that's all that matters."

Nagato looked away.

"Yea we need to figure out what he did to Casey though."

I stood up and went over to Casey's bed. I hated the fact we had to chain her up.

"Get Tsunade in here."

Nagato nodded and left the room. I went over and tucked a lock of Casey's hair behind her ear.

"You've changed so much."

It was true she had grown taller and her hair grew out more. She wasn't as skinny as normal and she had more muscles built up. I leaned down and put a light kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and I could see that her eyes had become even more beautiful.

"W...what?"

She looked at me and tried backing up.

**"Lord Orochimaru help!"**

"Casey please settle down I just want to help."

She kept trying to get out, but stopped when she twisted wrong. Tsunade walked in and looked at me.

"Out I'm doing a full examination."

I nodded and stood up walking towards the door. I waited outside for at least a hour along with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Madara are you ok?"

"My girlfriend was taken by Orochimaru and I haven't seen her for three years. I'm doing fan-fucking-tastic."

I looked up as Tsunade walked through the door with a sad look.

"She's been drugged into thinking you guys hurt her."

I punched the wall next to me and stood up.

**"What!?"**

Tsunade put her hand on my shoulder.

"Madara there's something worse."

**"What could be worse than my girlfriend thinking we hurt her!?"**

Tsunade stepped back from me.

"She's three months pregnant."

* * *

XD I'm an asshole I know. I really am, but I had to do it. So I hope you enjoy this and I really want to see how much you hate me. So please read and review this story. **Bye bye!**


	2. They're Back

Hey guys... You're not mad are you? Sorry I've been so busy with school and everything I forgot about you guys. Anyways please read and review.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

Madara's POV

**"What the fuck do you mean she's pregnant!?" **I glared at Tsunade and clenched my teeth together.

Tsunade backed up and cleared her throat. "I mean she's pregnant. Her hymen is broken and I can feel chakra inside her stomach that's not her's. You should have expected this she was with Orochimaru for three years." Tsunade said this in a calm voice but on the inside she was wanting to punch Madara. I twitched again and, without thinking, punched the wall next to me making it crumble.

* * *

Casey's POV

I looked up in shocked when the wall connecting me and the others crumbled. A whimper escaped my lips and I tried backing up away from Madara. "Is there anyway to take it out of her?" Madara stared at Tsunade and I covered up my stomach with my chained arms. Tsunade bit her lip and looked away sadly.

She spoke quietly and I had to strain my ears to hear her. "I'm sorry Madara I can't. Orochimaru put a jutsu on her. I take it out she dies."

A smirk traveled across my lips and I chuckled. "What's wrong don't want to kill your worst enemy? You wanted to kill me before."

Madara clenched his fist and smiled at me. He spoke slowly and calmly. "We have never wished to hurt you Casey. Orochimaru messed up your memories. Please tell me you remember."

A growl built up in my throat and I glared at them. "You abused me, tortured me, why the hell would you want to save me?!" I snarled at them and tried to lunge at Madara. An insane giggle escaped my throat and I grinned. "All around the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel~!" I laughed again and they stared at me.

"Her mind must have snapped..." A frown crossed my face and I looked at them.

"Can I go home now? I really want to go back to Lord Orochimaru." Madara growled at Orochimaru's name and I pouted.

Madara smiled when he looked at me. "Not until we figure out what he did to you."

My eye twitched and I glared. "He's done nothing, but give me medicine to make sure the baby doesn't hurt me." Tsunade froze and stared at me.

She pulled a syringe from her coat and grabbed my arm. "Madara didn't you say that you thought she was taken by someone?" Madara nodded and gasped. "You don't think he drugged her?" Madara nodded and drew my blood.

"It's a possibility. He was a master in poisons. There's no telling what he could make." Tsunade growled and pulled the syringe out. She handed it to Shizune and whispered something I couldn't hear to her. Tsunade approached me again and started to undo my binds.

My voice shook and I slapped myself mentally for it. "W...what are you going to d...do to me?"

Tsunade picked up my numb body and handed me to Madara. "Giving you to Madara so he can take you to your room."

Madara used his hand to move some hair out of my face. "My room? What the hell are you talking about? And don't fucking touch me!"

Madara frowned and covered my mouth. "Sorry, but I don't you yelling in my ear the entire time." I tried biting his hand, but he kept my mouth firmly shut preventing me from it. Since my body was numb I could no longer move and I was helpless as he took me to "my room". He laid me on the bed and sat down on the edge of it. He frowned and spoke in a bitter tone. "I don't care if you believe me or not I'm saying it. You are the most amazing girl I've had the privilege to meet. I love you so much and I hate Orochimaru for what he did to you. We had it all figured out before you left. We we're going to train you in your ninja powers, get rid of Orochimaru, save all of us from dying, I was going to stay with you," Madara paused to stroke my stomach. "And I had so hoped that my child would be inside of you not Orochimaru's. I was going to marry you, hell I was going to give up our plans just so I could still have you. You never did agree with us taking over the world," Madara paused to chuckle bitterly, "but none of that matters anymore because you're gone. The real you. And you're never coming back are you?"

I smirked and chuckled. "You really are a idiot." _Madara...I'm so sorry. I'm so so so so sorry. I never wanted this to happen to me, to you. I hope when this damn drug wears off you can forgive me. I love you so much, just please wait for me a little longer. _

Madara smiled and nuzzled me. "Don't worry Casey. I've already forgiven you. And yes I can hear what you're thinking."

My heart lept in joy while my outside self growled. _The drug will wear off sometime tonight. And once it does you're getting tackled and loved._

Madara chuckled and pulled me to his chest. "I'll be waiting my flower. For now get some rest."

My outside self growled again, but drifted off to sleep. The last thing I felt was Madara's body shake and a tear fall on my hair. "I'm so sorry Casey..."

* * *

AND I'M BACK BABY! -Insert maniacal laughter- Anyways please remember to read and review. Until next time on The Door of End!


End file.
